


Just Let It Be True

by SassyPants



Series: Getting To I Love You [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Talking, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Tony and Loki finally stop fucking long enough to talk about how they feel.





	Just Let It Be True

After sitting on the floor of the lounge for awhile, backs braced against the couch, Tony finally got to his feet and gave Loki a hand up. He stretched, aching still from the fucking he got, and he settled an arm around Loki’s shoulders. He could get used to wandering around naked with the Asgardian.

“What do you want to do?” he asked Loki.

Loki snuggled up close and said, “Believe it or not, but I actually want to cuddle.”

Tony hrmed. That sounded an awful lot like boyfriend stuff. “I never took you for a cuddler.”

Loki drew Tony toward the bedroom and said, “Even a madman grows hungry for touch.” There was a trace of bitterness in his voice. He practically spit the word ‘madman.’ Woe to anyone who called him that.

Tony held Loki closer and said, “That’s not what I meant. You just don’t seem sentimental.”

Loki tossed Tony onto the bed, a subtle reminder that he was much, much stronger than the mortal. He climbed on after and said, “I’m not, except for you. You’ve done something to me, used some device to make me want you.”

Tony oofed and sprawled, then pushed himself up and plumped the pillows. “Yeah? And what magic have you worked on me?”

Loki smiled thinly. “Are you saying you’re obsessed?”

Tony gathered Loki in his arms, kissed him atop his head amidst that impossibly soft hair, and murmured, “I plead the fifth.”

Loki replied, “That makes no sense.”

“Never mind,” Tony said. He threw the blankets over them and reveled in Loki’s warmth pressed against him, that beautiful naked skin touching his. There was no better feeling outside of fucking him.

For awhile, they lay in silence, limbs twined, listening to the beating of each other’s hearts. Loki was the first to break the silence. “Tony,” he said, “I’ve been thinking.”

Tony kissed his temple. “That’s usually bad news.”

Loki swatted at Tony, lightly enough to subtly remind him of how tender he could be despite his strength. “Hush. I’ve been thinking about our enmity.”

Tony glanced at Loki, arching a brow.

Loki continued, “I’m not going to try to take over Midgard anymore. I’m done with my plans for its conquest.” He was quiet a moment, then added, bowing his head, “If I had it, I would only give it to you anyway, in hopes of making you forgive me for all the hurt I’ve caused.”

Tony had to think about that. Loki lied. It was kind of his thing. What if all of this had been a ploy for him to gain access to Midgard so he could strike again after disabling his most effective enemy by emotionally compromising him? He watched Loki’s face and saw only… shame? For the first time. Tony touched fingertips to his chin to lift his head, and he said, “Are you showing remorse for the people you’ve killed?”

Loki pursed his lips, and he admitted, “No, not really. However, since they are important to you, I will treat their lives as if they had the same value I assign yours.” He paused, then added, “Minus the fucking. You’re the one I want.”

Tony was taken aback, but suspicion hadn’t left him entirely. “Why are you doing this?”

Loki’s gaze was helpless and agitated. “Because you hate some of the things I do, and I don’t want you to hate anything about me, so I’ll stop doing them. There are other ways to get at Thor, and compared to being with you, I don’t even care about that rivalry anymore.”

Tony held Loki closer and buried his nose in his hair. He had to think about this. On one hand, if Loki was telling the truth, Earth would be safe from him despite his capricious nature. On the other, he wasn’t sorry about the people he’d already killed, and Tony didn’t expect a leopard to change its spots. Tony wanted to fault him for that, except he realized Loki was an alien from a race of beings so far advanced, humans must have seemed barely above animals. When was the last time Tony had gone out of his way to help a dog or a pig?

Maybe if Loki treated humans like people, thinking of them as people would follow, given time. Tony had heard once that the difference between someone who gave help to the needy to look good, and a genuine philanthropist was about a year. It had been true of him. Maybe it would be true for Loki.

Of course it could be a trap. It probably was a trap. He should put an end to this before it got out of hand. Except… what if it wasn’t? Could he live with himself if he crushed the one chance for Loki to do right, however slim? It hurt to think about the pain it would cause.

Closing his eyes, he murmured into Loki’s hair, “Thank you. It’s a greater gift than I could have asked for.”

Loki relaxed in his arms. “Tony, I--”

Tony lifted Loki’s head and kissed him. It was no longer novel, kissing a man. It was the most natural thing in the world when it was this one. He drew his fingers through Loki’s hair, cupping the nape of his neck, and he deepened the kiss.

Loki responded in kind, murmuring wordlessly as he tasted deeply of Tony’s lips and tongue. His hand drifted to Tony’s cock and gave it as squeeze, then fondled it. So much for just cuddling.

Tony’s hands roamed over Loki’s beautiful form, and though he had memorized its touch, it never bred the contempt that came with familiarity. Each time was like discovering him anew. He laid Loki down and leaned over him, kissing with raw desperation. This wasn’t just emotional purging, it was emotional rebirth. He handled his lover like he were precious and priceless.

Loki arched under Tony’s touch, and he stroked him to hardness. Tony let slip a low growl and reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer. He needed Loki like he needed his life’s breath. It was a sloppy and generous slickening up, rushed but effective. Loki wrapped his legs high around Tony’s waist, and with a lunge, Tony pressed his cock into Loki’s ass, his hips rolling with steady, shallow thrusts until he’d sunk in every inch.

Such a snug fit. Tony moaned into the kiss, and Loki answered with a softer moan. Together, they thrust and grinded, trying as hard as they could to fuck as deeply as possible. It was as though there was no such thing as enough of each other. Tony took it slow, and the bed creaked and rocked with their movement.

“Tony, please,” Loki said as he rocked up into a slow thrust. “Please, Tony, fuck me hard!”

“Not yet,” Tony murmured, and he kissed Loki again. He’d learned from the torment Loki had visited upon him, and he was bent on returning the favor. It felt amazing, that slow build. His cock ached and was harder than it had ever been. Loki’s cock was hard, too, that light pink head throbbing, oozing precum down his shaft. Tony rolled his hips to draw his cock along Loki’s sweet spot, and he savored the way Loki writhed beneath him, his cock bobbing.

Slowly, Tony picked up the pace. The problem with the slow torment was that it tortured him, too. Loki moaned in relief as Tony began to fuck him in earnest. The headboard slammed against the wall, thump thump thump as Tony pistoned his cock into that tight, clutching ass.

“I’m going to come,” he moaned.

Loki kept grinding, even now using Tony’s cock as his personal toy. “Do it,” he said, his voice shaking. “Do it!”

When Tony slammed home and started to fill Loki up, Loki twisted beneath him and arched his back, crying out as his cock throbbed and spurted pearlescent jism onto his stomach and chest. Tony quickly took hold of Loki’s cock to milk out every drop.

They collapsed, panting for breath. Tony couldn’t believe how good that fuck was, and he shivered in an aftershock of his climax. Groaning, he rolled off of Loki and tried to catch his breath.

Loki curled up to him, pressing the mess on his stomach and chest against Tony’s side. Tony chuckled and slipped an arm around Loki, kissing him with the sweet tenderness of being pleasantly spent.

Loki rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and said, “Tony, I love you.”

Tony exhaled a deep breath and said, “I know.”

Loki jabbed him in the side, causing him to start.

Tony added, “I love you, too.”

They lay there in silence and just let it be true. The sense of it filled the room along with the sound of their ragged breathing and the smell of sex. They were in love.

Loki said, after awhile, “I know we still have the rest of the day together, but it doesn’t feel like enough.”

Tony claimed another kiss, drawn out and meant to bring ease and comfort. “How about we try the rest of my life instead?”

Loki smiled, delight flashing in his mischievous eyes. “Are you sure you can put up with me for that long?”

Tony grinned. “I can if you can.”

Loki slipped an arm around Tony to give him a squeeze. Now, back to that cuddling.

Tony lay there and, instead of stewing in all his mistakes and regrets, he just let himself love and be loved. It was a feeling he couldn’t find in the bottom of a bottle. He let his eyes drift closed, and when he dozed off in bliss, his lover in his arms, the last thing he heard was Loki saying, “That’s right, rest up. You’re going to love round three.”


End file.
